


MenonThree

by MenOnMe (panstheon)



Category: New Guardians (Comics)
Genre: Aeolus is always grumpy, Aether is a sweet alien, M/M, Menon is a perv, Multi, and some threesome kissing, fades away because I'm all class, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panstheon/pseuds/MenOnMe
Summary: Menon enjoys watching the New Guardians going about their everyday activities in the living rooms, but when opportunity calls, he's not one to resist the chance to do more than just touching.I.e the one where he dirty dances with Aether and comforts an angry Aoelus





	MenonThree

**Author's Note:**

> Menon is so cool and suave, and it's my headcanon that he loves multi-relationships. Also, I'll repeat for the doubters, there's no way that Aether isn't an alien. Have you seen all those interviews he's done??!
> 
> Also, if I ever get time I'll write the actual smut... though I'm scared that the heroes will track me down if they ever find out. Then again, I wouldn't mind meeting those three in person ;P

Menon watched the gathered heroes with a keen eye form the couch, his arms leisurely stretched along the back, head lolling across the cushions as he followed one or another. They were all gathered in the base living area, people moving back and forth from kitchen to the couches. Menon hadn’t moved in a while, content to sit in comfort and watch his teammates walking back and forth. From where he sat, he had the perfect view of their asses. 

He watched as Quantum and Ghost laughed together in the corner, the blonde blinking out of view every so often as she deliberately made herself invisible, and then love-struck gaze Quantum would throw her girlfriend whenever she reappeared. Menon felt something of an ache for that connection, but really, what he missed more was the touching. He had to look away when Quantum’s hand slid down Ghost’s arm and their fingers interlaced, deliberately averted his gaze as the pair walked past towards the bedrooms. 

Instead he turned his eyes towards the other couch, where Patriot and Knockout had just sat down to apparently discuss various enhanced strength fighting techniques in their quiet ways of speaking. Menon was glad they were on the same team. Rather than eavesdrop on their conversation, his attention once again drifted, following the trim figure Sigil cut as he walked in front of the couches towards the kitchen. The newbie was cute, though Menon was always slightly wary of touching him given the likelihood of an electric shock. Sigil joined Fever and Yuki in the kitchen, where a batch of fresh muffins were just being pulled out of the oven. Fever didn’t strike him as the baking type, so perhaps it was just the smell of food that had drawn her. 

Music suddenly filled the empty space, a happy, bright beat that made anyone with an ounce of rhythm want to tap their feet in time. 

“Come dance, Menon.” Dusk called, darting forward to pull at his hand. The smaller hero grinned expectantly, tugging him to his feet and pulling him over to where Golden Girl and Aether were already moving in time to the music. Menon followed in time, letting his hips move in some semblance of a dance, his eyes catching on the way Aether’s slim limbs moved gracefully, his hands flowing beautifully through the air. Aether’s eyes were closed, dark lashes pressed against pale skin; a content smile on his face as he moved. Menon felt his feet moving him closer, until a hand snaked out to land on Aether’s hip. The other hero startled slightly, eyes opening in surprise and finding Menon coming carefully closer. Menon smiled at the startled look and merely kept moving, his other hand coming to rest on Aether’s other hip, pressing in slightly as the pair began to sway together. Menon stepped forward until he was just behind the extra-terrestrial hero, and smiled as Aether relaxed into the position.

Menon gazed over Aether’s shoulder as Dusk and Golden Girl took up a similar position, though the two heroines were facing each other, Dusk’s head tilted up to Golden Girl’s as they leaned together for a kiss. 

Menon felt Aether’s breathing increase, knew that the alien was watching the two girls. Menon took the opportunity to half step forward, pressing his chest against Aether’s back and letting his hands settle more firmly around Aether’s slim hips. The other hero trembled slightly, a light blush covering his cheeks, but didn’t move away. Instead, as the song changed and the beat slowed, Aether lets his hips sway deliciously slowly from side to side. 

Menon let his gaze trail down the pale next of his dance partner, and he smiled as he pressed his lips into the delicate skin behind Aether’s ear. “You’re good at dancing.” He murmured huskily, his lips moving against the skin as he spoke. 

Aether parted his own sweet lips to reply, when suddenly a door slammed over the music and they both looked up to see Aeolus storming through the room. The Italian hero looked angry, at what, Menon wasn’t sure, but Menon had always thought that Aeolus’ anger was tempting. He also felt Aether’s attention following the other hero, a slight frown on the alien’s face. An idea came to Menon, his lips curling up into a smirk at the thought. 

“Come on, Aether. Let’s go see if we can cheer up Aeolus.” Menon whispered, pulling away from his dance partner only to let his hand rest at the small of Aether’s back as he directed them through the living quarters. As expected, Aeolus’ door was firmly shut but the knob opened easily when Menon turned it, and he and Aether walked in. Menon pushes it shut behind them. 

Aether has his back to the pair, half undressed out of the sinfully tight uniform he wears as a hero. Menon takes a moment to appreciate the shorter man’s broad shoulders and back, his gaze sliding down that toned back before landing on the swell of Aeolus’ perfect ass. With a grin, Menon moves forward, pulling a slightly hesitant and blushing Aether after him. 

“You’re angry.” Menon declares as Aeolus turns and gives the pair approaching him a questioning look. 

“What are you doing here?” The Italian asks glancing from Aether before they both look to Menon. 

“We wanted to help.” Menon explains as he continues to step forward until he’s running his free hand across Aeolus’ naked shoulder. He brings his other hand – and therefore Aether’s hand too – up to clasp onto Aeolus’ other shoulder. Aeolus seems surprised, though he doesn’t move to shake either off. Rather, he gives Menon a considering look before flicking a gaze over his shoulder to Aether, as if waiting to see what he’d do. 

Menon gives the alien hero an encouraging look, and slowly Aether’s hand drifts across Aeolus’ shoulder under his own influence. Menon turns back to meet Aeolus’ gaze with a smile, shifting his body closer to press against Aeolus’ left side even as Aether’s lithe fingers trace down the muscle of Aeolus’ right arm. 

“What do you say?” Menon whispers, leaning down until his lips are ghosting across Aeolus’ jaw. Menon’s hand glides up Aeolus’ neck, slides up to his chin and slowly turns the hero’s face towards him. There’s no resistance, and Menon smiles again as he moves in until his lips are softly pressing against Aeolus’ soft mouth. 

Aether lets out a soft gasp, and Menon lets his other hand move to draw the alien hero in next, shifting from kissing Aeolus to kissing Aether a moment later. Aether almost trembles as their lips meets, as less of the surety that Aeolus possesses, but the kiss is just as sweet. Pulling back with a smile, Menon glances between the two heroes, each hand gently resting on their necks or jaw, thumb rubbing circles into skin. Without needing more encouragement, Aeolus tilted his head up towards Aether, and the alien hero closed the remaining gap to lock lips with the usually scowling Italian. 

Menon watched eagerly as the hand on Aeolus slid down all that tempting, bare skin to land on the small of Aeolus’ back. As the kissing pair parted, Menon let the hand on Aether slide up to run through his friend’s dark hair. 

“How about we move this to the bed?” He suggested, even as he began to move the trio towards Aeolus’ large bed. All their breathing was uneven, excitement clearly running through their veins. Aether’s hand had returned to Aeolus’ naked skin, and Aeolus’ hands were searching for a way to remove Menon and Aether’s layers so that he might too be able to touch their supple skin. With a smirk Menon was sure that Aeolus’ wish would be granted. 

The trio sunk down onto the bed, Menon had every confidence that all three would have more than enough naked skin to touch by the time they were through. His hand slid down Aeolus’ back further, pulling a groan from the Italian as his fingers curved around Aeolus’ ass, while his other hand pulled Aether in for a more passionate kiss. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
